


How it Should Have Been

by Sansaismyhomie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fighting, Romantic Tension, more Sansa Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaismyhomie/pseuds/Sansaismyhomie
Summary: A continuation of Jon and Sansa’s discution abut him bending the knee during 8x01This is an angsty continuation because I need to get all my feelings out!!!





	How it Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure yet but I am thinking of making this a series where I fix each episode (because they will probably all need to be Jonsa-d)

“Did you bend the knee to save the North or because you love her?”

 

It was just supposed to be a question, a simple question, but as she the question left her lips she could feel her heart stop. Was he in love with her? Had Littlefinger been right about Jon? Her breath quickened as questions spun around her head. How could he do this to her, she screamed inside, not even giving him the chance to answer her question.

 

“The North needs her in order for us to survive this war” he was clearly flustered and unable to answer her.

 

Sansa shook her head and walked around Jon, standing in front of the roaring fire “You still don’t get it do you?”

 

“What do I not get now” she could not see him but she could hear his eyes role.

 

Sansa whirled around, almost singeing the bottom of her dress. She could not contain herself anymore, she had spent all day with her walls up, walking on egg shells, being courteous to the new inhabitants of Winterfell.

 

“You do not understand why those people out there made you their King” her voice was much louder than she had expected but she could not stop herself from continuing, “you had no name, no title, you did not have the education that Robb had; they chose you because you gave them hope. They turned to you to fight against the dead but more than that they saw someone who they respected, who they believed would respect them in return. They saw their futures in you, they saw their children being raised in world were they would not starve, they dreamed of prosperity and you handed all of that hope over to a woman whose family took Northern freedom.”

 

“She is not...”

 

“Her father yah you’ve said, and you can say it again but those people sleeping in tents covered in snow came to fight for their freedom, their lives, their families lives and you gave it all away”

 

“We would not make it without her” he was frustrated and took a step toward her trying to make the same points over again. He was always repeating the same points, she was not sure if her was trying to convince himself or her.

 

“And what happens after” she was quiet now, almost whispering, making him step closer “you and I know better than anyone that we cannot just survive. I will not go back to living everyday wondering if it will be the last, if I’ll say the wrong thing or do the wrong think, and I won’t allow the Northerners to live like that either. Soldiers fight their best when they have hope for the future and you took that hope and burned it alive.”

 

A single tear slipped past her defenses, he rubbed he cheek gently brushing off her tear “You’ll always be in charge of Winterfell, she can’t take that from you.”

 

“Yes she can” her honesty hurt him, his face fell and her looked at his feet “and you gave her that power.”

 

He had nothing to say, letting his hand drop away from her face, and she could not stand here in front of him bearing her soul while he made promises he could not keep. She turned to go back to her desk brushing her hand across his cloak, she could not decide if she wanted to fold herself into his arm or smack him.

“I have work to do” she could hear the hart break in her own voice but she was sure he was just as unaware of her feeling as he always was.

 

“I’ll let you do that in peace, I was heading to the crypt anyway” he walked to the door, picking up his gloves as he past her.

 

“Sansa” it was like her name was being ripped out but he stopped his thought and opened the door. He stepped out of her solar and she was alone once again, should she get used to this loneliness?


End file.
